Something Better Than Nick Cage Movies
by KnightOfLife
Summary: Just some DaveXJohn smut Hope you enjoy


So, I was looking at John today. And you know? It's not every day you have a bro like John. A true friend, the sort of person who would risk his life for you. Yeah, he's an idiot sometimes, and when it comes to cool motherfuckers, he's somewhere near the bottom. But, he's just got likeable qualities. Qualities that were beginning to surface as he matured.

John started blushing lightly as I raked my eyes down his body. Even with my sunglasses on, it would have been obvious to anyone watching that I was checking him out. His blush deepened even further when I smirked at him.

John probably didn't realize how much he had changed in the three years since I had seen him. From the fine muscles on his arms, to the way his face had slimed, he had matured very well. My eyes were drawn back up to his face when he started to mutter a hello.

As I looked him straight in the eyes he started to stutter. He looked away and fidgeted a little bit underneath my piercing stare. And right there I knew what I wanted. I wanted to cup my hands to his face and stare into those perfect blue eyes. To stroke his face, whisper into that sexy motherfucker's ear, get to know him much, much more intimately.

I'd never really felt like this before, my whole body wanted him so badly. So I made up my mind, I was going to get John underneath me, and make him mine. It would require careful planning, luck perhaps. But I had the skills, and John was just enough of a dork to succumb to my advances. I quickly made a long overdue re-introduction.

I moved in for a fist bump, and John picked up my body language immediately, our fists collided mid-air, fitting perfectly together. It was almost like they too had been waiting for their reunion. I couldn't talk too much; I had to make it simple and sweet. I didn't want to make John feel like a deer in headlights; he had to be 100% ready and willing. Well, maybe not 100%. I had to make it fun.

"Hey Bro, long time no see." Cool as ever Strider, cool as ever.

"Hey Dave!" he said nervously.

His sweet, excited, slightly nervous reply only strengthened my resolve. God I wanted to make him scream with pleasure and steal just a bit of that nervous innocence.

"I've missed you, John." I said with a slightly lower voice. "It's nice to see you. How have you been holding up these last few years?"

As I watched him squirm nervously in a stuttered shamble of an attempt to answer my question, I noticed his voice was deeper to. He mentioned something about Nick Cage and my sprite self being an asshole, but to be honest, I wasn't paying even the slightest bit of attention. I was formulating a plan to get him alone, to have some "Bro Time" with him.

"Hey man, let's go watch one of those shitty Nick Cage movies, I'm having a craving, like a horrible desire to just subject myself to torment. See one of those mediocre movies that I haven't watched in three years."

John's face lit up instantly and he practically squealed "Ok…Dave."

I had him now; I knew he was always down to watch a Nick Cage movie. Yet his next words brought me back like a smack in the face.

"Which one?" And fuck, I couldn't remember a single one of those movies, all I could remember was Nick Cage's sweaty, ridiculous mug. They were all absolute shit anyway, each as fucking awful as the last... Might as well go with the worst one I could think of, the only one. It was perfect too, I wanted John's eye's to be on me, not Nick Cage.

"Dude, Ghost Rider" His expression told me I had him. John wanted to hang out with me, but I knew not even he would get too wrapped up in Ghost Rider.

"Sure, Dave. Whichever one you want."

He led me down the halls of the ship we were on until we reached his makeshift room. It had all the essentials. A couch, TV, fridge, and a computer were all that John had bothered to put in the room. John went to his shelf of movies, (all of which featured Nick Cage as the main character) and chose one of them.

I watched him intently from behind my shades as John bent down to put the DVD into the player. Why did John's God Tier outfit have to be so tight? Weren't they supposed to be really comfortable? Not that I was complaining.

As we both settled down to watch the movie, I started to get impatient. About a half an hour into the movie, I paused the movie and got up. The plan wasn't going very well, as John had become more wrapped up in the movie then I had thought possible.

I got up to go to the fridge but I was stopped by a hand grabbing my shirt. I turned around to see John blushing heavily and not willing to look at my face.

"I… I… um…" John stuttered. He stood up to face me, but he still couldn't look at me directly.

I just smirked at him a bit and continued on to the fridge. When I realized John was still following me, I knew what he wanted. This was even better than I had dared to hope.

I grabbed one of the random sodas in the fridge, and turned to look at John. I could practically feel John's embarrassment and nervousness, but pretended not to notice.

I leaned against the fridge and John stood awkwardly, still not looking at me. I figured that I had better stop messing around. I grabbed John's god tier outfit with both hands, pushing him onto the cool surface of the fridge.

I moved my face into his, not even bothering to remove my shades; they could come off later, along with some other things. Our lips met, and that brief kiss revealed something in John; something hungry. My hands moved gradually down John's tightly muscled body, exploring his back and reaching down to clench his tight ass.

Breathing in time with him, I moved my hand to the front of his god tier outfit. He seemed to like it, to say the least. I removed my mouth from his, staring into his eyes as I gently tweaked and fondled his twitching member. And that's when I knew he was mine, watching him struggle under my touch like that, wanting it so badly. And who was I to deny him?

I shoved him to the ground and went to work on getting rid of John's clothes. Once John was sufficiently less covered then he was before, I leaned down and kissed him on the jaw. I trailed kisses down his neck and down to his hips.

John let out a slight moan as I paused. He looked questioningly at me and a smirked up at him.

"Beg," I ordered him in a low, husky voice. John hesitated and I continued to trail light kisses up his body. When I got back to his jaw, I removed my shades before looking him dead in the eyes. "I want you to beg."

He looked into my eyes for a second and then moaned as I ground my hips against his.

"Please Da—Ngh ah ah…" Poor kid, he was losing himself to my advances, he looked about ready to die. I wondered if he'd even be able to say it. But then, he grabbed me digging his hands tightly into my back.

"C'mon Dave" he moaned, and I knew exactly what he meant, I pulled him to the floor and made incredibly quick work of restraining him. I removed a pair of handcuffs from my specibus. I looped the handcuff chains through the handle of the fridge. Something Bro had left lying around the apartment ironically, I bet he'd never of anticipated its use here.

I raised Johns arm's and cuffed him to the fridge; he was surprised, thinking that I had been done playing with him by now. But in reality, playtime was just beginning. I looked down at his underwear, seeing a tight bulge in a respectable pair of black boxer shorts decorated with the iconic Green Slime Ghost.

Good old John, sticking to the ghost all these years. I moved for his underwear; slowly pulling them down centimeter by centimeter, enjoying the tortured look on John's helpless face. I couldn't wait to see what he had to offer.

"Oh" I gave a surprised whisper, "You've grown down here too…"

He gave a nervous laugh and looked away. I chuckled and moved down. I took his length into my mouth and began to bob my head up and down. His moans resonated throughout the room, and his eyes rolled back as he closed his them. I continued this way for a while until I became painfully aware of how tight my own pants had become.

I stopped my ministrations and worked my way up to John's lips. I put two fingers to his mouth and then whispered, "Suck."

John hesitantly let my fingers into his mouth and began to wet them. He made sure they were adequately covered in his saliva before I took my fingers out of his mouth and moved them down to his entrance. I entered one digit at a time in order to let John get used to the intrusion.

One, an excited little sound of pleasure escaped from John. Two, he was getting restless now, really wanting the real thing. Three, it'd still be painful, but at least now he'd have a realistic grasp of what he'd be dealing with. I smiled and began to draw down my zipper, as if on cue, John looked up and gave an excited little gasp.

"I'm glad you like it" I couldn't help but smile as I revealed to him my full size, it was incredibly stiff, and wanted nothing more than to nuzzle up deep inside John. So, I began, tentatively at first, moving the tip to his excited asshole. I couldn't help myself; I rammed it deep inside him, forgoing gentleness in favor of wild passion.

John's moans of pain eventually subsided into a much softer, content noise, and just as I was about to bring myself to a whirlwind climax, I pulled out, straining from the effort of holding myself back. John was also visibly struggling, a tiny amount of pre-cum dripped from his dick. I leaned over to greedily lap it up.

"Now John, you've been such a good boy. Is there anything you want me to do?"

John moaned and whispered something. I couldn't hear what he said so I moved closer to his face. John put his lips to my ears and I could feel him smile against the skin of my cheek.

"Too slow."

I jerked back as John dissolved into air in front of me. I felt a warm hand on my neck as John grabbed me and threw me against the fridge. John stalked over to me and took his turn at slamming me into the fridge.

"As a matter of fact Dave, there is something I want you to do."

I shivered as John nipped at my ear and his hand trailed down my spine. He sucked and bit at my shoulder until it bruised. I let out a breathy moan and could not help but take pleasure from the abuse my shoulder had undergone. I tried to turn around but he grabbed my hands and held them against the fridge.

"Oh Dave, it's so unfair that you have all these clothes on."

His voice was chilling and reminded me a little too much of the cold passages of the meteor I had spent the last three years of my life on. John made fast work of my clothes, and I felt very exposed under his roaming eyes.

I shuddered as I felt his fingers at my entrance and I started writhing. I felt invisible bonds at my wrist and ankles and felt him ready himself. All I could do was grit my teeth and brace myself.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you off that easily?" John almost giggled as he said it, moving his hand towards my lower regions. Then he grabbed me, proceeding to pump me to the limit, squeezing them just a little hard. I felt my legs go weak with effort. How did John take control this easily? But I couldn't let him; I had to show my dominance, even though I had put so much effort into controlling myself earlier.

"I…should've just came inside of you!" I groaned, feeling my throbbing cock convulse from the pain and effort of not giving up. I felt John moving behind me, he crawled under my upright ass, getting underneath me to tease me with his tongue. John chuckled softly then proceeded to suck, making me moan louder than I'd made him moan earlier. It was so humiliating, but for some reason I loved it so much. I couldn't help it, I had to…

"Gahhhhhh!" John seemed so pleased, that little punk, it went all over his neck and back, covering him completely in that area.

"Oh, Dave" John softly whispered. "You're so cute when you're struggling" He coated his fingers with my warm milk, drawing his hand across my stomach, and then more and more into my twitching entrance.

"Come on Dave, you're good for more than one go, aren't you?


End file.
